


Prayer

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: Anthony J. Crowley ? What is that J standing for ?





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roshwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/gifts).



\- Well then, welcome to the end times...  
*Glasses clicking*  
\- You know, there is something I have wanted to know for some time so maybe now is the right time to ask.  
\- It's probably the last time anyway. Fire away.  
\- ...Really ?  
\- Alright, bad pun, put it on the alcool. What do you want to know ? If it's about the Falling again, I'm still not answering, I warn you.  
\- No, no it's... What is that J standing for ?  
\- What ?  
\- In your name.  
\- _That's_ what you want to know ?  
\- It's been bothering me since then.  
\- Why ? It's just a J, really.  
\- _That's_ why. You do know I can tell when you lie, dear ? And I can't for the love of Her figure out why you would do that about something this insignificant.  
\- What do you mean, you can tell ! Angels can't sense lies, that's a demon thing !  
\- I didn't say I could « sense » it, it' merely observation.  
\- I played poker a lot through the ages, I know I don't have a tell.  
\- With humans who don't know you as I do...  
\- Aww, that was sweet.  
\- I'm not drunk enough to let you sidetrack me yet : what's that J for ?  
\- ...  
\- Now, if you prefer to tell me about the question you asked Her six thousand years ago, I'm all ears...  
\- Bless you, Angel. It's for John, like in John Doe. Thought it was funny at the time, must have been drunk. Happy know ? It's just another bad pun.  
\- You are lying again.  
\- I'm not ! I can show you the ID !  
\- That part was true, the one about being a pun on the other hand...  
\- Just leave it.  
\- What is it with that name that-  
\- Leave it, Aziraphale. We should be trying to find that missing anthechrist, not-  
\- ...John, from the hebrew Yohânan... ? _[Etymology : « God forgives »]_  
\- …  
\- Crowley...  
\- Shut it. I don't want to hear it.

Later  
\- How can somebody as clever as you be so stupid ?!  
\- ...I forgive you.  
Crowley faltered almost imperceptibly, didn't say it was a low blow until much, much later, when they were staggering out of the Ritz after the third bottle.  
(Aziraphale agreed. Like the demon said, he _can_ be a bastard sometimes.)


End file.
